The Real Quatre Winner
by Solo D. Maxwell-Yuy
Summary: Hey. Me again. This is kinda like the Real Shinigami that i made, but this one is a little funnier. Please reviews! I love readin reviews! Even the flames! ^______^


The Real Quatre Winner  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own, don't care, don't sue, and don't give a jolly-well- damn whether you like it or not.  
  
__________________________________  
  
"May I have your attention please?  
  
May I have your attention please?  
  
Will the real Quatre Winner please stand up?  
  
I repeat, will the real Quatre Winner please stand up?  
  
. . . We're gonna have a problem here . . ."  
  
Y'all act like you've never seen a blonde Arab before  
  
Jaws all on the floor like when Relena just burst in the door  
  
And started screamin' Hee~ro! worse than before  
  
But what she really wants is for him to fuck her into the floor  
  
It's the return of the. . "Ah, wait, no way, you're kidding,  
  
Q didn't just say what I think he did, did he?"  
  
And Dr. H said . . .  
  
nothing you idiots!  
  
Dr. J's dead! He's locked in my mansion! (Ha-ha!)  
  
All the Arab girls love Blonde Arabs  
  
(Vocal turntable: chigga, chigga, chigga)  
  
"Little One I'm sick of him.  
  
Look at him, walkin' around waving his innocent eyes,  
  
Talkin' bout' pacifist ways.  
  
Yeah but he's so cute though."  
  
Yeah I got screwed by Trowa against the head bored loose,  
  
but no worse than foolin' with test tubes in my parent's bedroom  
  
Sometimes I want to get on Zero System and just let loose,  
  
but can't but it' cool for Rashid to wear a toupee  
  
Dorthy kicked my ass  
  
Dorthy kicked my ass  
  
And if I'm lucky Trowa will her ass in the grass  
  
and that's the message I delivers to little kids  
  
Cuz just cuz I look innocent don't mean shit  
  
Of course they're gonna try to kill  
  
By the time they hit fourth grade  
  
They can watch Adult Swim, can't they?  
  
We all fly big ass gundams  
  
Well maybe not some  
  
Since some of us don't got the guts  
  
But if we can pilot in gundanium  
  
And self-detonate like brainless bakas  
  
Then there's no reason that me and Trowa can't elope  
  
Right Trowa?  
  
But if you feel like I feel, I got the antidote  
  
Heero wave your spandex shorts  
  
Sing the chorus and it goes  
  
I'm Quatre Winner, yes I'm Little One  
  
Anyone ever call me that will have to face my loaded gun  
  
So won't the real Quatre Winner  
  
Please stand up  
  
Please stand up, please stand up?  
  
'Cause I'm Quatre Winner, yes I'm Little One  
  
Anyone ever call me that will face my loaded gun  
  
So won't the real Quatre Winner  
  
Please stand up, please stand up?  
  
The other Gundam pilots don't feel sorrow when they kill  
  
Well I do, so fuck them and fuck you too  
  
You think I give a damn about how I'm considered weak?  
  
It's nice to say you're be remorseful  
  
When seeing your own father die  
  
"But Quatre, what if you go Wing Zero? Wouldn't you be strong?"  
  
Yea, to others, but not Wufei smart alike ass!  
  
So I'll let you make me sit here next to Treizie Khusears?  
  
Shit, Lady Une better switch me sofas  
  
So I could sit next to Cans and Tubarov  
  
And kick their asses for giving Dorthy swords  
  
Hell, even Doctors O, H, S, and J are pests at times  
  
"Yea, but I think they're married to G, heehee."  
  
I should get download on gundam and OZ news  
  
And show how Wufei, Zechs, and Treize get screwed  
  
Ahhh! I'm sick of all you reality shows, all you do is annoy me  
  
So I, Little One, has been sent here to destroy you  
  
And there's not an anime character alive who  
  
Fucks like me  
  
Wears pink shirts like me,  
  
Has a 29 sisters like me  
  
Walks, talks and fights like me  
  
Have Maganac Corps like me  
  
And it just might be the next stupidest thing but not quite me!  
  
I'm Quatre Winner, yes I'm Little One  
  
Anyone ever call me that will have to face my loaded gun  
  
So won't the real Quatre Winner  
  
Please stand up  
  
Please stand up, please stand up?  
  
'Cause I'm Quatre Winner, yes I'm Little One  
  
Anyone ever call me that will face my loaded gun  
  
So won't the real Quatre Winner  
  
Please stand up, please stand up?  
  
And every single person could be a Quatre Winner lurkin'  
  
No one will ever to the Sanc Again after someone died after seeing Relena's opening  
  
Or flying around in my Gundam Circling  
  
Screaming shit like "We mustn't fight!" like a dumbass with the hatch open  
  
And his Zero System in my gundam  
  
So, will the real Quatre Winner  
  
Please stand up?  
  
And let me put one of my fingers up Trowa butt? (Trowa: *screams*)  
  
And be proud to be outta your mind and outta control  
  
And one more time, loud as you can, like Wing Zero?  
  
I'm Quatre Winner, yes I'm Little One  
  
Anyone ever call me that will have to face my loaded gun  
  
So won't the real Quatre Winner  
  
Please stand up  
  
Please stand up, please stand up?  
  
'Cause I'm Quatre Winner, yes I'm Little One  
  
Anyone ever call me that will face my loaded gun  
  
So won't the real Quatre Winner  
  
Please stand up, please stand up?  
  
Ha ha!  
  
'Guess there's a some evil in all of us...  
  
Fuck it...  
  
Let's all go Zero...  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
So how was that? Do you like it? I hope so! Please review! ! ! I would love to hear your opinions even if they are flames! Ja matte ne! 


End file.
